I'm not a Barbie Girl !
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Quand Ciel a une chanson dans la tête et que Sebastian se fera un plaisir de la lui faire oublier . Le chapitre 5 est une sorte de Bonus avec Lemon !
1. I'm not a Barbie Girl ! 1

**TITRE : **I'm not a Barbie Girl

**DISCLAIMER : **Et dire que j'avais réussi à attrapper Ciel mais il c'est vite enfui ... Donc tout les persos sont à Yana Toboso-sama , la chanson est de Aqua et l'idée de moi ^^

**RATING : **K

**Note : **c'est pas une songfic ! Juste que j'avais la chanson dans la tête et je l'aime beaucoup , encore un ramacie de conneries ... Je compte faire un autre chapitre ! Et j'ai toujours la haine contre claude , cet enfoi*é !

PS : _les pensés ^^_

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur son fauteuil le jeune Comte , Ciel Phantomhive , tapotait nerveusement son bureau à l'aide de son stylo . Depuis peu un chanson extrèmement niaise occupait son esprit , il y pensait à longueur de temps et ne semblait pas vouloir partir . _Encore la faute de ce sale Shinigami Rouge _(j'aime bien Grell ^^) , pesta t-il , _il me met une chanson idiote en tête mais surtout il a tué ..._ ses pensés s'arrêtèrent là , il ne voulait plus y penser . Ce jour où ses sentiments s'étaient presque étallés au grand jour et où il avait presque versé des larmes , chose qu'il s'interdissait . Il pesta encore quelques minutes sur le Shinigami avant que la chanson ne revienne au grand galop , lui obstruant toute pensés cohérentes . Et dire que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle le hantait . Il ferma les yeux , et dire qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix , repensant à ce que lui répetait sans cesse feue sa mère "_Si tu as une chason en tête qui ne veut pas partir , chantes la ! Si c'est une mélodie , siffles la !_" , rien que d'y penser il frissona . Il n'aimait guère chanter , mais puisque c'était sa dernière solution , il inspira calmement :

-I'm Barbie Girl , in a Barbie World ~!

Il se stopa net quand il entendit le ricanement de son majordome de l'autre côté de la porte . Le rouge lui monta au joue et la moutarde au nez .

-Saleté , grogna t-il , tu m'écoutais !

Sebastian entra dans la pièce avec un plateau d'argent , muni d'une tarte au citron meringuée et d'un thé à la menthe , à la main et un immense sourire moqueur plaqué au visage .

-Allons , jeune maître , commença Sebastian , vous ne pouvez faire la différence entre un homme et une femme ? ricana t-il . Savez-vous , au moins , quel est votre sexe ?

Ciel explosa , les moqueries de son majordome en plus de cette fichue chanson l'énervaient au plus haut point .

-Bien sûr que si , je sais faire la différence ! cria t-il . Même que , I'ma a Barbie- ... Nan ! Un garçon ! Je suis un garçon ! finit-il par huler .

Mais trop tard , il avait déjà perdu l'attention de son majordome qui était plié en deux . Mort de rire . Chose rare de la part de Sebastian , je vous l'accorde (vaut mieux XD) , mais qui ennerva d'autant plus le jeune Comte qui , rageux , en frappa du pied son bureau .

-Assez ! Tout cela est de la faute de Grell ! s'indigna t-il .

Ciel du attendre quelques minutes pour que Sebastian ce soit calmé , il fulminait . Il fermé les poinds et serré les dents pour ne pas gifler son majordome sur le fait qu'il se moque de lui , un Phantomhive ! Le démon reporta son attention sûr son jeune maître , toujours à moitier hilare et les larmes aux yeux , il posa le plateau sur le bureau avant de s'incliner .

-Veuillez m'excuser , jeune maître , s'excusa t-il faussement . Juste que vous semblez obsédé par une chason .

-Oui . Depuis que Grell est venu la semaine dernière et qu'il chantait cette saleté de chanson elle ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ! affirma t-il .

-Il est vrai que , commença le majordome , quand Grell est venu la semaine dernière pour ce contrat , dont vous ne m'aviez pas parlé , il chantait une chanson . Je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous obsédait autant ! pouffa t-il .

-Elle ne m'obsède pas ! Juste qu'elle ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ! Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq secondes à peine ! cria t-il toujours aussi énervé .

Sebastian se pinça l'arête du nez en faisant mine de réfléchire , mais Ciel remarqua bien que son majordome faisait du mieux qu'il pouvat pour ne pas continuer à rire . Le jeune Comte , en ce moment , était irritable et irrité . Il devait donc se concentrer pour ne pas exploser , surtout contre son majordome qui était particulièrement irritant . Sebastian frappa dans ses mains en êmettant un petit "Ho !" à la mode Tanaka-san .

-Jeune maître , il suffirait de vous occuper l'esprit pour que vous ne pensiez plus à cette chanson ! s'exclama t-il , heureux de sa trouvaille .

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essaillé ! s'indigna le jeune Comte . J'ai fais tous ce que j'ai pu pour l'oublier , j'ai fait du violon , j'ai réviser mes leçons , mais rien ni fait ! Elle ne veut pas partir !

Ciel reprit son air renfrogné et afficha son habituelle moue boudeuse , croisant les bras en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil . Sebastian refléchit quelques secondes , trouvant alors le moyen de faire oublier cette chanson à son jeune maître . Il afficha alors un air satisfait , inquiétant ainsi le jeune Comte .

-Eh bien , jeune maître , commença t-il , déjà il va vous faloir la chanter et ensuite j'aviserai .

Le visage de Ciel prit une adorable teinte rouge et ses yeux s'écarquièllent de surprise et stuper mêlées . Si son majordome l'avait entendu c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait écouté en cachette ! Les seuls fois où il osait chanter en publique il n'était pas seul , c'était l'hymne chantée en présence de la Reine et Dieu sait qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui chantaient en cet instant ! Jamais il ne pourait chanter seul e présence de quelqu'un , même son fidèle majordome !

-Je refuse . dit-il sèchement en tournant la tête sur le côté .

-Jeune maître , ne faites pas l'enfant . Il vous suffirait de la chanter juste une fois et je vous jure de vous en débarrasser . Vous savez que je ne ment jamais .

-Hmmm ...

-Je vous en débarrasserai par tout les moyens dont je suis capable . affirma le majordome .

-Tout les moyens ? demanda timidement le jeune Comte .

-Tous .

-Bon , c'est d'accord .

Ciel prit son courage à deux mains tout comme il remplissait d'air ses poumons asthmatiques , fermant les yeux se cencentrant pour éviter les fausses notes . Il commença à chanter , le rouge au joue :

-I'm Barbie Girl , in a Barbie World ~! Life in plastic , it´s fantastic ~! You can brush my hair , undress me everywhere ~! Imagination, life is your creation ~!

Le jeune Comte sarrêta de chanter , dévisageant son majordome au bord de la crise de rire . Il n'y avait vraiment que Grell pour chanter ce genre de chanson !

-Je ne connais , et encore heureux , que ça , affirma Ciel .

Sebastian reprit son air serieux avant de passer de l'autre côté du bureau , près de son jeune maître qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le porter . Ciel aurait voulu protester mais il se retrouva trop vite , bien trop vite à son goût , dans sa chambre , sur son lit , les poignets attachés par des draps au sommier le faisant rougir violement . Le jeune Comte gigotait dans tous les sens et tirait sur ses entraves , il s'arrêta quand il sentit que ses poignets commençaient à le brûler .

-Sebastian ! cria t-il . Mais que fais tu donc ?

-Hé bien , jeune maître , vous même m'avez autorisé à utiliser tous les moyens possible dont je suis capable . Restez là bien sagement , je reviens , dit-il en sortant de la pièce avec un léger sourire sadique .

Sebastian quitta la pièce en laissant Ciel , seul , dans une position quelque peu ambarassante . Le petit Phantomhive sentit en petite goûte de sueur perler sur le coin de sa temps , il aurait voulu se l'éponger s'il n'y avait pas eu ces liens qui l'entravaient .

-Je le sens pas ce coup là ... soupira t-il .

* * *

Bon , j'éspère que le début vous à au moins plu ^^ je vais en faire baver à Ciel :p et Sebastian se ferra une joie de m'aider à le torturer ! Et bien sur j'ai écris cette Fic avec la musique "Barbie Girl" de Aqua en fond sonore XD !

Toujours la haine et veut tuer claude ...

Laissez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	2. I'm not a Barbie Girl ! 2

**TITRE : **I'm (not) a Barbie Girl

**DISCLAIMER :** Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi *soupir* ils sont à Yana Toboso-sama , la musique est de Aqua et l'idée (totalement débile) est de moi ...

**RATING : **M ! nan je dèc' : K

**Note : **la suite ... Bon l'histoire vire un peu à la nimporte nawac ... Mais je voulais à tout prix écrire ça ! Vous pouvez sans doute être un peu dessus ...

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

Ciel se trouvait présentement dans sa chambre , allongé sur son lit et des draps lui tenant les poignets étaient attachés au sommier . Cela faisait environ vingt bonnes minutes que Sebastian était parti et le jeune Comte trouvait le temps long , alors il tira de nouveau sur ses entraves . Sentant les draps se desserrer un peu il força d'autant plus , le noeud de son poignet gauche se défaisait petit à petit alors il tira d'un coup sec . Son bras gauche fut libéré , le petit Phantomhive soupira de soulagement avant de s'affairer à défaire l'entrave de son poignet droit . _Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas doué avec ma main gauche ? _pesta t-il alors qu'il tirait déséspérément sur le draps . Ses doigts passaient dans le noeud , le dessérant petit à petit . Et puis , dans un élan déséspéré , il força sur le drap et lilbéra son bras droit . Massant ses poignets endoloris il se rassit dans son lit , refflachissant au meilleur moyens de fuir son majordome . _Passer pas la porte ? Et s'il revenait à ce moment là ! Par la fenêtre ? Mauvaise idée , je suis au deuxième étages ! Me cacher dans ma chambre ? Il me trouvera à coup sûr ! _alors que le jeune Comte était plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas son majordome entrer dans la pièce , il ne le remarqua qu'une fois qu'il est prit la parole :

-Jeune maître ? Mais que faites-vous donc ? demanda t-il , sceptique .

-Je refflechissais à un plan pour t'achapper ...

Ciel porta ses mains à sa bouche , il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait et de répondre à son majordome sans réfléchir , réflèx . Sebastian soupira et s'approcha du lit de son jeune maître et y déposa ce qu'il portait dans ses bras , le jeune Comte détourna les yeux pour voir l'étrange paquet . Du tissus . Rose . Il écraquilla les yeux , rédoutant le pire , sachant sans doûte déjà ce que le démon avait en tête . Il se releva et recula infinnement pour être le plus loin de la surprise empoisonnée . Sebastian se raprocha de Ciel , un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon étirant ses lèvres . Il lui attrapa les bras d'une main et de l'autre s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise , le jeune Comte n'opposait pas de résistance sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue . Quand son majordome avait une idée en tête il était extrèmement difficile de la lui faire oublier , le petit Phantomhive le laissa donc le déshabiller se retrouvant ainsi en caleçon . Sebastian se retourna et fouilla dans l'amas de tissus , il se remit fasse à son jeune maître et tenait dans ses mains un objet de torture . Un corset ! Ciel paniqua et se colla au mûr en tappotant dessus avec ses doigts comme s'il voulait fuir (fuite par le mûr ! pas vrai Juju ;) . Le démon affichait un sourire sadique digne de sa véritable nature , ce qui n'arrangea rien sur le faîte que le jeune Comte était déjà apeuré . _Pitié ! Pas ça ! Pas le corset !_ suplia t-il sans pour autant que ses paroles ne franchissent ses lèvres , il se retrouva bien vite contre son grés fasse au mûr un croset autour de ses hanches déjà bien fines . Ciel agrippait le mûr du mieux qu'il pouvait , pendant que Sebastian serrait de plus en plus fort l'objet de torture . _Je n'en peut plus ... Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? _s'indigna le jeune Comte , sa respiration se faisait déjà beaucoup plus difficile , ce qui n'allait rien arranger avec son asthm . Il alletait et gémissait , la pièce fut vite remplie par ses plaintes douloureuse . Et , dans un dernier souffle , il expulsa le peu d'air qu'il possédait encore dans les poumons en un cri déséspéré . Sebastian , lui , noua le lacet après avoir resséré une dernière fois le corset . Ciel se plaqua contre le mûr en essaillent de retrouver une respiration régulière , pendant ce temps là son majordome récupérait un autre bout de tissus , plus grand et rose . Le jeune Comte se tourna vers l'homme au cheveux corbeau , la peur dans le regard quand il découvrit l'horrible chose que tenait dans ses mains le démon . Un robe d'un rose à en vomir . _La robe que j'avais porté chez le Vicomte était d'un rose pâle plutôt agréable à regarder , mais là ! Comment la main humaine a t-elle pu inventer une teinte de rose aussi répugnante ?_ pensa t-il une touche de dégout mêlée à la peur dans le regard . Mais n'ayant d'autre choix , il laissa son majordome l'habiller . Une fois la robe mise il se dirigea vers son miroir de pied quand Sebastian lui barra le passage , il lui montra quelque chose de jaune . _Nan ... Ne me dis pas que c'est ..._ se demanda le jeune Comte avec horreur quand il découvri la nature de l'objet . Une perruque blonde platine ! Ciel déglutit difficilement quand Sebastian lui plaqua les cheveux en arrière , évitant ainsi qu'ils ne dépassent une fois la péruque mise . Les faux cheveux en place , le majordome laissa son jeune maître "s'admirer" dans le miroir . Ciel crut défaïre devant son propre reflet , un véritable cauchemard . Il était vêtu entièrement de rose , sa robe , ses chaussure , tout ! La robe en sois n'était pas si laide , juste la couleur , ses manches étaient à moitier transparents , des roses en tissus hornaient le devant , un énorme noeud était noué dans son dos et les bouts du rubands tombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles ,et la robe lui arrivait au dessus du genou et comportait plusieurs vollant , froufroutes et dentelles toujours aussi rose . Sebastian lui apporta des chaussures , rose verni . _Quelle horreur _pesta t-il quand il les enfilla . Des escapins , jamais il n'avait porté des chaussures avec des talons aussi vertigineux et fins ! Dix centimètre de hauteurs et un de largeur . Ciel se tenait difficilement debout , mais le plus horrible était sans doûte cette péruque ridicule . Une cascade blonde tombait devant son oeil droit , cachant en grande partie la marque du pacte . Ils étaient long , lui arrivant dans le bas du dos , et ondulés . Une vraie poupée .

Sebastian souriait , moqueur , et expliqua qu'il avait conjédié tout les domestiques pour que son jeune maître puisse passer la fin de la journée habillé ainsi . L'heure du diner approchait , Ciel descendit donc dans le salon où la table était déjà mise , voyant les assiettes il se rapella que son goûter tronait toujours sur son bureau , il en dira un mot à Sebastian . Il s'assit sur son habituel chaise , inpatient . Surtout qu'il ne voulait surtout pas rester trop longtemps debout à cause de ses chaussures . Son majordome revint quelques munites plus tard , un plateau couvert d'une cloche à la main , et toujours son sourire moqueur irritant . Le diner commença dans le silence , que le démon brisa par une question :

-Dites moi , jeune maître , vous rapellez-vous encore de quelques paroles ? N'importe , du moment quels pourront vous permettre de vous dégoûter de cette chanson .

-Euh ... Hé bien , oui ... Une phrase ... Mais ...

-Allez y , vous n'êtes plus à ça près , dit-il en montrant décrivant la robe des yeux .

-Euh ... C'était sans doûte vers la fin ... Ca disait "Oh , I love you , Ken !" ... affirma t-il le rouge au joue .

Sebastian se pinça l'arête du nez , faisant mine de reffléchir , tremblant de rire .

-Nous allons nous servir de ça , imaginez que je suis Ken et que vous me fassiez cette déclaration .

Ciel rougit violement , comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose à son majordome ? Pas qu'il detestait son majordome , loin de la , il le trouvait irritant , certe , mais il le trouvait aussi extrèmement beau . C'est sur , Sebastian était indéniablement beau . Le démon était beau , Ciel le savait , mais l'on pouvait trouver quelqu'un beau sans forcément éprouver des sentiments envers cette personne ! Enfin , c'est ce qu'espérait le jeune Comte ... Bien sûr , il aurait pu dire cette phrase , mais il ne connaissait pas exactement la nature de ses sentiments . Et , au pire , il se ridiculiserai surement mais il l'aura dit . Et puis , si son coeur s'affolait au moment de sa déclaration il sera callé . Donc , il prit une énorme bouffé d'air et se concentra . Mieux valait que ses joues ne rougissent pas .

-Oh , I ... I lo ... I love ...

-Calmez vous , jeune maître , vous allez y arriver . l'encouragea Sebastian .

Il reprit une grande bouffé d'air avant de s'écrier :

-Oh , I love you Sebas- !

Ciel se stopa net , se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire . Une véritable déclaration , et il l'avait dit à son majordome ! Ses joues prirent une teinte qui pouvait concurenser les plus mûres de tomates , il enfouie son visage dans ses mains , honteux . Sebastian sourit sincèrement , agréablement surpris par le courage de son jeune maître .

-Il ne fallait pas y mettre tant de sentiments ! Mais je suis heureux de vos propos , je ne pensais pas compter à ce point dans votre coeur . ricana t-il

Cette fois , Ciel cru avoir une furieuse envie de meurtre ... Et dire que son coeur s'emballait au point de lui bruler la poitrine et que son majordome pensait qu'il s'était juste trompé dans les paroles ! Après tout ... _Autant rester dans le contexte "Maître - Majordome" _pensa le jeune Comte vexé par les propos du démon . Il ne pouvait , serte , fermer les yeux sur la nature de ses sentiments , mais juste les faire un tout petit peu taire . Au plus profond de son coeur . Il aura le courage d'avouer , véritablement tout , à son majordome dans d'autre sirconstance sans doûte ... Ah ! Mais , aufait , son goûter sur le bureau !

-Dis moi Sebastian , commença t-il , un peu moins rouge , n'aurais tu pas oublié mon goûter dans ma chambre ?

-Veuillez m'excuser , je vais de ce pas le chercher . Finissez tranquillement votre repas pendant ce temps , je vais aussi m'occuper de la seconde strophe . il s'inclina légèrement et repartit tranquillement .

_"Seconde strophe" _? Ciel était troublé par la dernière phrase de Sebastian , qu'allait-il encore préparer ? Bof ... Pendant que le jeune Comte finissait son plat il avit une désagréable impression , d'oublier quelque chose ... Alors qu'il finnissait sa dernière boucher , qu'il avait fini son plat , il se leva brusquement .

-La chanson ! s'exclama t-il , tout heureux .

Le petit Phantomhive partit en courant vers l'étage , il fallait qu'il retrouve vite son majordome pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle . Il arriva devant la porte de son bureau , vide . Sebastian n'était plus dans la pièce . Il descendit donc dans la cuisine , pratiquement dans la cuisine il n'entendit aucun bruit de metal , signe que quelqu'un cuisinait , il s'avaça quand même pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce , personne . Un mauvais préssentiment lui tréssaïe l'esprit , ses pas le menèrent à l'étage . Vers une pièce bien prticulière , sa chambre . Il s'arrêta devant la pièce , des bruits de tissus filtrait à travers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement , ressentant le pire . Et ce qu'il vit le fit basculer en arrière en poussant un cri d'étonnement , dêgout et autre sentiments mauvais .

-Ma ... Ma chambre ... bégaya t-il , incrédule devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui .

Rose . Du rose , du rose et encore du rose ! Toute sa chambre était rose ! Les rideau , la tapisserie , son précieu lit , ses oreillés , tout ! D'ailleurs , ses coussins avaient une forme bien étrange ... Des coeurs ! Horreur et damnation ! Sa chambre était devenue une antre rose ! Même Elizabeth n'aurait pas fait mieux niveau décoration mielleusement fifille (l'expression de la mort qui tue XD) , et c'était dire ! Sebastian avait préparer tout ça en l'espace d'environ vingt minutes , et il s'était éclaté ! Si Ciel réussissait à oublier la couleur de sa chambre durant la nuit , le lendemain matin c'était sûr , il allait avoir une crise cardiaque ! Il se releva difficilement en se soutenant à la poignet de la porte , il trambait légèrement .

-Mais qu'est ce donc que cette horreur , Sebastian ? demanda t-il fébrillement .

-Et bien , jeune maître , dans la chanson il est dit "In a Barbie World" . Alors votre chambre serra votre monde . affirma t-il le sourire au lèvres .

-Mais , Sebastian , je voulais te dire que la chanson était partie de ma tête . C'est bon ...

-Nan nan ! Il vous faudra passer une nuit dans cette pièce pour pouvoir détéster cette chanson !

Ciel déglutit difficilement , sa nuit allait être agitée ... D'ailleurs la soirée passa vite , bien trop vite à son goût , l'heure du couché était arrivé . Sebastian le changea dans une tenue de nuit , rose . Une sorte de petite nuisette à dentelle ... Horreur ... Son majordome le borda comme tout les soirs , il quitta la pièce la plongeant dans l'obscurité total . Heureusement , le rose n'était plus visible . Mais la nuit , Ciel rêva :

Un monde tout rose , le sol était fait en nuage rose , le ciel était rose , et les animaux rose ... Tout était rose ... Ciel marchait prudemment quand une armée d'oursons rose virent à sa rencontre . Leur chef s'écria en pointant le jeune Comte de la pâte "Ami ! Ami ! Ami !" , c'est alors que tous accoururent vers le pauvre enfant prit au dépourvu . Le petit Phantomhive prit ses jambes à son coup et fit demis tour , sa route fut barré par un immense cheval entièrement rose qui s'écria , lui aussi , en le voyant "Ami ! Veut jouer avec ami !" . Alors que Ciel s'arrêta , refléchissant à une route pour fuir il fut encerclé par des petites poupées blondes toutes vêtues de rose . Plus aucun échapatoire . Toutes les affreuses créatures rose sautèrent en même temps sur le pauvre petit Ciel en criant des "Ami !" .

Le jeune Comte se réveilla en sursaut , en sueur et désorienté .

-Quel cauchemard ... Un monde rose ...

Il regarda tout autour de lui , la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux ... Rose ...

Ciel poussa un tell cri de détresse que même Tanaka-san avait réagit ... Effectivement , il eu une crise cardiaque ... Le pauvre ...

Fini ! Bon , c'était un vrai carnage , je ne suis pas du tout fier de cette Fic ... A la base ça aurait du être plutôt humouristique , ça à fini en mode Shonen-aï ! On ne change pas une Fujoshi pur souche ... En tout cas je n'aime pas du tout la tournure des choses ... Donnez moi votre avis , j'ai besoin de soutient ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	3. I'm not a Barbie Girl ! 3

**GENRE : **la je dirai carrément horreur XD nan mais franchement , pour les personnes qui en on peur (vous allez voir de quoi ^^) c'est horrible ! Mais sinon y aura un peu de Yaoi , plutôt Shonen-aï je dirait ...

**Note : **envie de meurtre ... Je détèste toujours autant claude , mais la cette sale p*ute d'hannah je peu plus la saquer ! Au début elle me faisait pitier , ensuite dans l'épisode 9 je trouve que c'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle a fait , mais dans l'épisode 10 elle me donne envie de la buter ! Y a pas d'autre mots ! Comment a t-elle osé finir la "transformation" de Ciel en Alois de cette manière ? Je suis juste très énervé ...

Sur ce ; Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel se trouvait adossé au mur à la tête de son lit , dans sa chambre . Les jambes repliées contre lui et les bras serrés autour d'un de ses nombreux oreillers rose en forme de coeur . Le regard fuyant vers les draps et la sensation d'être épié , ce qui n'était pas totallement faux au vue des nombreuses paires d'yeux qui le fixaient . Des poupées . Un arc de cercle tout autour de son lit formé d'une petite centaine de poupée , le fixant de leurs yeux vides de tous sentiments . Il était appeuré et ne pouvait rien y changer du moment que Sebastian ne revienne pas toutes les retirer . Pourquoi y avait-il autant de poupées dans la chambre de Ciel ? Pour le savoir il va falloir revenir quelque heures en arrière ...

**Flash-Back**

Après le réveil mouvementé de Ciel qui en eu pratiquement une crise cardiaque , Sebastian opta pour une toute autre forme de dégout . Alors que le jeune Comte s'était assis dans son lit la respiration haletante , son majordome entra dans la pièce un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres fines .

-Votre chambre vous ferait-elle peur , jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian amusé .

-Je ne l'aime pas du tout ainsi ! Dépèche toi de la changer , tout de suite !

-Bien , mais vous savez qu'il vous reste encore une heure de sommeil ?

-Nan ... Dans ces cas là je vais me recoucher ... Reviens dans une heure et dans trois je veux que dans ma chambre soit redevenue normal ! ordonna la jeune Comte .

Sebastian s'inclina avant de quitter la chambre de Ciel , qui se recoucha immédiatement , appréciant la chaleur de ses draps , il se rendormit aussi tôt .

Le petit Phantomhive ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard conclut-il en regardant l'horloge dans sa chambre , il se redressa doucement et aperçu son majordome devant la porte qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce .

-Où vas-tu Sebastian ? demanda le jeune Comte , encore à moitié endormi .

-Oh , vous étiez réveillé . Je préparais une petite surprise à votre attention , et ne vous avisez pas de quitter votre chambre tant que je ne serai pas revenu ! Ce n'est pas un ordre , juste un conseil , affirma le démon en sortant de la chambre de son maître .

Ciel se redressa complétement en entendant le bruis d'un objet lourd que l'on déplace de l'autre côté de la porte après que Sebastian y soit passé , il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui se trouvait face à lui . Une poupée au long cheveux roux et à la robe vert pâle était assise au bout de son lit et le fixait . Il remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas seule , une centaine de poupées formaient un arc de cercle autour de son lit et avaient leurs yeux inexpressifs posés sur lui . Il déglutit difficilement _"une petite surprise à votre attention" , tu parles d'une surprise !_ songea t-il dégouté , il n'avait pas particulièrement peur des poupées , mais s'il y en avait autant qu'y vous fixait ainsi , tout le monde en aurait un peu peur ! Et lui ce n'était pas qu'un peu , car toutes ces petites choses faites sans doûte faîtes de terre , et non de porcelaine , dégageaient une aura maléfique ... Ou alors était ce simplement son imagination . Mais il en paniqua littéralement et se plaqua au mûr en le tatonant du bout des doigts , cherchant à fuir (fuite pas le mûr , le retour ! XD) . Il inspira calmement et se rassit doucement en s'adossant contre le mur . Et posa un regard méfiant à toutes les poupées présentent dans sa chambre .

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il ressera son oreiller plus fort , représentant pour lui une mince muraille face à tous ces regards . Reprenant peu à peu son calme , il se pencha vers sa tabe de nuit pour y attraper son livre de chevet "Double assassinat dans la rue Morgue" d'Edgar Allan Poe , un de ses auteurs préféré . Il commença à le lire , mais ne pu se concentrer d'avantage . Les poupées le dérangeaient fortement et le mettaient mal à l'aise , il soupira en reposant son livre sur ses draps , et se leva . _Ce n'est pas Sebastian qui va me donner un ordre tout de même ! _s'indigna t-il . Il descendit de son lit , enjamba quelques poupées , et se posta devant la porte . Il attrapa la poignet , la tourna et enfonça , rien . Il poussa plus fort , toujours aucunes réactions . Il se rendit compte que quelque chose de l'autre côté bloquait la porte , quelque chose de lourd dont l'origine était inconnue . C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard se poser sur lui , doucement . Il fit volte-face pour implanter ses yeux dans ceux d'une poupée qui lui faisait face . Toutes firent de même et se tournèrent vers le jeune Comte qui se plaqua contre la porte . La petit poupée rousse leva sa main gauche et Ciel pu apercevoir une marque violette sur le dos de celle-ci , la même que celle de Sebastian . _La marque du pacte ! Il fait les fait "vivre" grâce à ses pouvoirs de démon !_ s'alarma t-il . La rouquine se leva doucement , et afficha un sourire dont le-dit Sebastian avait le secret . Sur le démon cela lui donnait un air ténébreux , moquer , charmeur et surtout il était beau . Sur cette poupée cela donnait plutôt l'air d'un psychopathe assoiffé de sang ... Toutes l'imitèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers Ciel .

Alors que les poupées n'étaient qu'à deux mètre de lui il donna des coups d'épaule dans la porte , rien n'y fit , elle était bloqué pour de bon . Plus qu'à un mètre . C'est alors qu'il aperçu un tabouret près de lui . Il l'attrapa par les pieds fit un mouvement brusque en direction des horribles petites choses en terre en poussant un cri de rage . Il en frappa la première vague , certaines virent s'écraser au sol quelques mètre plus loin , d'autres se brisèrent sûr le coup . Mais il y en avait toujours autant . Alors il continu d'agiter le tabouret . Il paniquait totalement . Dans un mouvement raté , un poupée se retrouva collé à sa cheville droite . Elle commença à le palper de ses petites mains , glacées . Ciel , prit d'horreur et de dégoût , se tourna légèrement et donna un énorme coup de pied dans la porte . La petit chose explosa littéralement sous le choque . Le jeune Comte se fit , ainsi , un hématome et des bout de terre lui transpercèrent violemment la chair , le faisant souffrir .

Mais l'adrénaline était telle qu'il oublia vite la douleur , se rendant compte de la proximité des poupées . Il les enjamba en tout hâte et parti en direction de sa fenêtre , en boitillant quand même légèrement . Il arriva fasse au rebord , il plaqua ses mains dessus , s'apuilla , et sauta . Il s'assit prèstement et rabati ses jambes contre lui . Il passa sa main sur sa cheville meurtrie , un douleur aiguë s'empara de lui et il arrêta son mouvement . Il remarqua les poupées s'approcher de lui , quelques unes avaient atteint le bas du mûr où se trouvait la fenêtre . Et il vit avec horreur qu'elles se faisaient la courte échelle , s'empilant les unes sur les autres . Elles atteignirent sans grand mal la hauteur du rebord où était posé Ciel . Il fit descendre ses jambes et donna un coup de pied dans la tour instable . Les poupées s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol , mais cela n'empêcha pas les autres de reconstruirent un édifice fait de leurs corps essayant d'atteindre le jeune Comte . Ciel battait des pieds , puis , tous ses sens en alerte , il entendit un bruit de froissement de l'autre côté de la porte . Instinctivement , il sauta lourdement du rebord sur ses jambes . Un douleur électrisante s'empara de toute sa jambe droite partant de sa cheville . Mais préférant la douleur à ces poupées , il parti en grands enjambées vers son point de salut . Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'y dirigeait , mais ils était certain qu'il pourrait sortir par là !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement , une ombre se tenait devant . Sebastian était dans l'encadrement de la porte . Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés , marquant son affolement et le fait qu'il venait de courir alerté par les cris de son jeune maître . Ciel ne le remarqua cependant pas , trop affolé pour se rendre compte de ce petit détail . Il n'était plus qu'a un mètre de lui . Alors il sauta . En prenant son majordome dans ses bras il atterri doucement en évitant de poser son pied droit par terre . Il enfoui son visage dans la chemise du démon et sera son frac dans ses petites mains . Il avait la respiration haletante et paniqué , il temblait légèrement . Sebastian referma ses bras , protecteurs , sur les frêles épaules de l'enfant . Ce geste aurait pu parêtre anodin pour le majordome si le coeur de son jeune maître ne s'était pas accéléré à ce moment là . Le coeur de Ciel ratta un battement quand Sebastian l'étreigni doucement . Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à toute allure , mais il était encore trop choqué pour réagir . Il n'osait bouger , et encore moins se retourner pour voir ce qu'il en était de ces poupées .

Le démon releva une de ses mains et balaya l'air en direction des petites choses en terre terrifiantes . Le signe du pacte violet s'évapora dans les airs et toutes les poupées tombèrent au sol , inertes . Il ne reposa pas sa main sur l'une des épaules de l'enfant , nan , il la reposa doucement sur la tête du petit Phantomhive et commença à caresser ses cheveux affectueusement . Ciel se détendit considérablement à ce contacte nouveau qui lui procurait tant de plaisir . Même sous la torture et la suprécion de son cher goûter , jamais il n'aurai avoué qu'il aimait ça , jamais il n'aurai avoué qu'il ne voulait pas se détacher de son majordome . Alors , tant pis si sa dignité en prenit un sérieux coup , il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme au cheveux corbeau .

-J ... J'ai eu si peur ... avoua t-il la voix tremblotante et les larmes aux yeux .

Cette vision surpris le démon , mas l'attendrit aussi tôt , jamais il n'aurai crut un jour voir son jeune maître ainsi . La voix tremblante et mal assurée , d'habitude si autoritaire et franche . Et surtout ses yeux de glaces emplies de larmes et apeurés , d'habitude si secs et haineux . Il se décida donc de le porter jusqu'à son lit , de le border tendrement en déposant au passage un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne . Il demeura longuement à côté de son lit , un sourire franc sur les lèvres , le silence était revenu depuis peu , mais il décida de le briser :

-Je suis désolé jeune maître , jamais je n'aurai pensé que toutes ces poupées pouvaient vous faire peur à ce point , s'excusa t-il .

-Et bien la prochaine fois , et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas , ne les rends juste pas vivantes et ne m'enfermes plus jamais dans ma chambre !

-Bien . Dans le refrain il est dit "Life in plastic , it's fantastic" , ces poupées étaient faîtes de terre (le plastique n'éxistait pas encore à cette époque) mais par contre ce n'était pas si "fantastic" que ça , ricana t-il .

Ciel , qui s'était calmé , reprit son habituelle moue boudeuse et croisa les bras . Il était bientôt l'heure pour Sebastian de remettre sa chambre en son êtat normal et le jeune Comte n'était pas assez confiant pour le laisser seul dans cette pièce , il décida donc de rester dans son lit pour regarder tout ce que faisait son majordome . Il respira calmement et se dit que cette étreinte entre lui et le démon avait été si agréable qu'il voulut recommencer , mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas .

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta sur le dessus de son crâne , à l'endroit où Sebastian avait déposé un léger baiser . Ciel laissa une mince esquisse de sourire étirer ses lèvres fines , peut être qu'un jour il prendra son courage à deux mains .

Ou plus tard , qui sait ...

* * *

Voila ! j'éspère que ça vous à plu ! J'ai flipper ma race toute seule rien qu'en imaginant toutes ces poupées se tourner vers moi en souriant ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura que 4 chapitre , je suis en train d'imaginer comment tourner l'autre , le dernier ... Peut être se finira t-il en Yaoi ... Je sais pas du tout , mais par contre je sais déja comment ça va se finir !

Sur ce ; laissez des reviews , juste pour savoir si je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ^^"

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	4. I'm not a Barbie Girl ! 4

**GENRE : **euh ... Romance ^^" ...

**Note : **Bon , le dernier chapitre ! Je ne savais absolument pas comment le tourner ... Si je faisais un Lemon ou non ... En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle répondra à vos attentes ^^ , Sebastian est devenu carrément un bourreau et Ciel sa victime XD !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel était toujours adossé contre le mur , dans sa chambre et dans on lit . Il regardait intensément Sebastian remettre en ordre la pièce , craignant une autre surprise non désirée . Quand , enfin , le démon remplaça le dernier objet , un rideau , il se releva et désigna sa tenue de nuit d'un geste du menton . Le démon soupira , et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas vingt minutes son jeune maître était accroché à lui , les larmes aux yeux et la vois tremblante , et que maintenant il se conduisait comme d'habitude . En enfant arrogant et haineux , mais la pointe d'un sentiment autre filtrait à travers ses yeux de glaces , dont l'un portait le signe du pacte . Mais comme tout bon majordome , et qui plus ait celui d'un Phantomhive , ce devait l'être il emmena son jeune maître se changer dans la salle de bain .

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'eau il le déshabilla , et lui mis une chemise blanche et par dessus une veste bleue au boutons de manchettes fait en or . Un short à coupe droite , de la même couleur que la veste . Des chaussettes hautes noires accrochées par des sangles et par dessus des bottines à talons en cuire noires . Un habit normal , pour Ciel du moins . Plus de robe , plus de corset , plus d'escarpins et surtout ... Plus de rose ! S'il n'avait pas eu autant de dignité il aurait pu sauter de joie , mais il toussota quand il remarqua que son majordome le regardait , un sourire moqueur collé au lèvres . Alors que Sebastian prit la brosse pour enfin le coiffer il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour fouiller dans un tiroir dont Ciel doutait légèrement l'existence .

Sebastian se retourna vers le jeune Comte et se mit dans son dos , il passa la brosse dans ses cheveux doucement mais énergiquement . Pour ce qu'il contait faire , il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait aucun noeuds . Alors que les cheveux du petit Phantomhive étaient parfaitement lisses , le démon en prit une petit mèche , et l'accrocha avec un élastique juste sur le dessus de la tête . Ciel se retourna vivement vers son majordome , se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire .

-Mais que fais tu donc ?

-J'applique la dernière strophe "You can brush my hair ..." , dit il en s'arrêtant volontairement ne prononçant donc pas la fin de sa phrase .

Ciel se raidit littéralement , qu'allait encore faire son ignoble Diable de majordome ? Surtout à ses cheveux ! Mais ne pouvant lutter , il n'était qu'un enfant tout de même , il se remis dans sa position du début . Fermant les yeux , priant pour que son majordome ne fasse rien de trop horrible . Il sentit d'autres de ses mèches être tirées et attachées . Ses cheveux commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir , il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on les lui tire de cette façon . Sebastian mit encore deux/trois élastiques puis il apporta un miroir à son jeune maître pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi il ressemblait . Ciel , entendant son majordome lui demander de voir son travail , ouvrit doucement un oeil , puis l'autre .

**/!\PS : veuillez imaginer toutes les coiffures , s'il vous plait /!\**

Il failli crier , ou du moins , c'est ce qu'il pensa quand sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sorti . Trop choqué pour produire le moindre bruit . Il regarda son reflet avec effrois , jamais il n'aurai ou penser que son majordome fasse une pareille coiffure ! C'était tout bonnement affreux , abominable . Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés à la perfection , tombant légèrement sur son cache oeil , ressemblaient cette fois ci plus à des ... Des ... Choses ... C'était indéfinissable , ça coiffure ne ressemblait juste à rien . Ah si ! A celle d'un savant fou ... Ses cheveux étaient tous attachés par des élastiques ça et la de son crâne en formant de mini mèches attachées . Ca partait dans tout les sens , s'il avait fait une grimace il aurait fait une magnifique caricature . Ca ressemblait plus à un porc-épic qu'a des cheveux , et venant de la part de Sebastian cela semblait impossible qu'il est pu faire une chose si abominable . La fierté de Ciel en prit un sérieux coup , cela lui servira de leçon . Il n'avait qu'a réfléchir avant d'autoriser son majordome de lui faire oublier une chanson par tout les moyens dont il était capable . _Un jour je lui ferai payer cet affront , même s'il n'a fait qu'exécuter mes ordres , il n'avait qu'à pas le faire de cette manière ! _songea le jeune Comte , passablement énervé . Mais le pire restait à venir .

Oui , car Sebastian avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche . Il le coiffa de plusieurs manières , toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres . Il plaça des sortes de couettes de chaque côté du crâne de son jeune maître . Il lui mit plusieurs barrettes partout dans les cheveux , créant une sorte de maintient formant ainsi une petit crête sur le dessus de la tête . Grâce à ses mèches un peu plus longues sur le devant du visage , le démon pu amplement en faire des tresses tombant devant les yeux du jeune Comte . Alors , prit d'une pulsion totalement négative , il lui attacha un petit ruban bleu dans les cheveux sur le coté gauche . Sebastian du se retenir pour ne pas le maquiller d'ailleurs , se délectant des réaction de son jeune maître à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait découvrir une de ses nouvelles coiffures .

Ciel affichait des expression tout à fait adorable à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans le miroir que son majordome tenant en face de lui . Il s'empêchait de crier à chaque fois , sa dignité était déjà tombée bien basse , il se devait de ne pas montrer ce genre de réactions .

-Jeune maître , je pense avoir fini , affirma le démon , je vais vous recoiffer normalement .

Ciel soupira d'aise , surtout quand Sebastian passa agilement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour y retirer le moindre petit accessoire . Ses doigts fins et sensuelle s'agitant dans son cuire chevelu ne firent monter à la surface que des pulsions de désir , il savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments interdit envers son majordome , et ce , depuis le soir où il lui avait fait cette déclaration , cet à dire hier . Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareil , et pourtant ... Ciel se tendit . Il ne pouvait pas ... Il était fiancé à Elizabeth , mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire taire son amour , il lui faisait bien trop mal et lui faisait l'effet d'un poids sur le coeur . Quand soudain , Sebastian prit la parole pour une action bien précise :

-Vous semblez tendu , jeune maître , s'inquiêta -il , je vais de ce pas vous faire un petit massage .

Ciel se raidit brusquement , mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres . Il sentit les doigts agiles de son majordome lui masser doucement le crâne , jamais il n'aurai crut que ce massage puisse le détendre . D'ailleurs , plus Sebastian frottait , plus Ciel se tendait . Le démon s'y prit de plusieurs manières , sans jamais avoir un résultat positif . Le jeune Comte , lui , se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas frémir de plaisir . Ses sentiments grandissaient de plus en plus , ils prenaient bientôt toute la place dans son esprit , l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement .

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous détendre ainsi , confia Sebastian , je vais plutôt vous masser le dos .

Sebastian commença à déboutonne la veste de son jeune maître , la lui retira , puis lui enleva aussi sa chemise . Ciel , trop plongé dans ses pensées , ne s'en rendit cependant pas compte . Il ne réagit qu'au moment où il sentit les doigts nus de son majordome sur son dos , le démon avait retiré ses gants pour un meilleur contact . Toute la tention du jeune Comte ainsi que son sang affluèrent en un seul point bien précis , son bas ventre . Il du s'empêcher de rougir viollement , Sebastian n'avait pas du s'en rendre compte . Alors il écarta un petit peu ses cuisse et posa ses mains sur la chaise , entre ses jambes , et apuilla doucement sur la bosse qui déformait le tissu de son short . Il arrêta brusquement son geste quand il sentit que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir , ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé avant et il ne savait comment régir . Il paniqua . Comment pouvait-il faire pour se calmer et que son corps redevienne normal avant que son majordome ne s'en rende compte ? Alors il coisa les jambes comme il avait l'habitude de faire , cachant ainsi la petite déformation de son pantalon . Il soupira , il semblait s'être calmer . Mais pas pour longtemps , car Sebastian massait toujours son dos de manière plus que sensuelle . Cette fois ce se fut son visage qui s'empourpra , et il bondit littéralement de sa chaise en se tournant rageusement vers le démon .

-Assez ! cria t-il . J'en peu plus , mon coeur me fait trop souffrir ...

Sebastian parut légèrement étonné , mais en tant que majordome il se devait de s'inquiéter pour son jeune maître .

-Voulez-vous que je vous apporte un médicament ? tenta t-il .

-Ne fais pas l'idiot , Sebastian ! s'indigna le jeune Comte . Je sais très bien que tu es au courant , tu es un démon !

Sebastian afficha une mine sérieuse , mais dans ses yeux brulait une lueur d'incompréhension . Il ne voyait absolument pas où son jeune maître voulait en venir , certes il avait sentit que son coeur battait d'une manière inhabituelle , mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ... Il ne voulait cependant pas brusquer l'enfant . L'on disait que le coeur d'un démon ne pouvait aimer , mais ceci était totalement faux .

Sebastian le savait , certes cela n'était rien par apport à ce qu'éprouvait Ciel à son égard mais il aimait son jeune maître . D'un amour différent de celui des humains , cela ressemblait plus à de la curiosité mal placée . Vouloir savoir ce qu'est qu'éprouver de l'amour envers une personne est comme une faute pour un démon , surtout si cette personne est un humain . Mais Sebastian s'en fichait , s'il aimait Ciel , rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher . Certes , il n'aimait pas le petit Phantomhive comme lui pouvait l'aimer , mais il fera en sorte que son amour grandisse pour ne pas le blesser . Jamais il ne voudrait briser le coeur de son jeune maître .

-Vous m'aimez jeune maître ? demanda t-il innocemment .

-Tu connais la réponse , je me trompe ?

-Oui , mais je veux vous l'entendre dire .

Ciel déglutit difficilement , il serra poinds et regarda son majordome dans les yeux . Pour une fois que son majordome allé avoir se qu'il voulait , mais en même temps cela soulagera le jeune Comte .

-Oui ! Je t'aime , Sebastian Michaelis ! déclara t-il .

Le démon s'approcha doucement de son jeune maître qui , lui , recula . Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut plaqué au mûr , son majordome le dévorant littéralement du regard sourit . D'un sourire franc et honnête qui ne lui ressemblait pas . Enfin il pouvait extérioriser ses sentiments .

-Enfin vous l'avez dit , Je vais pouvoir dans ce cas me déclarer . confia t-il .

-que veux tu dire par là ? demanda timidement le jeune Comte .

-Pour tout vous avouez , je vous aime moi aussi , jeune maître .

La voix de Ciel mourut dans gorge , il était trop choqué et heureux pour pouvoir prononcer un seul mot . Serait ce un mensonge ? Son majordome ne lui ment jamais . Le démon se pencha doucement vers son jeune maître .

Sebastian pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel . Un bout de chair humide vint les palper , y intimmant l'entré . Que le jeune Comte autorisa . La langue du démon retrouva sa jumelle dans un baiser . D'abord timide , il devint vite passionné . Mais ils durent se séparer , les poumons du petit Phantomhive m'enquaient déjà d'air . Ciel plongea son regard dans celui de Sebastian , puis il vint se coller à lui en encerclant sa taille de ses frêles bras . Son amour était réciproque , et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir .

-Tu es un démon , un homme et qui plus est mon majordome , ce moment , tous ce qui vient d'arriver , vraiment , jamais je n'aurai put imaginer cela .

-Et bien , tous cela c'est grâce à vous que je l'ai créé .

Et il s'embrassèrent .

**_Imagination , Life is your creation ~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Voila ! J'ai fini ma Fic , c'était le dernier chapitre ! Je suis soulagé d'avoir pu la terminer ! J'hésitais vraiment pour faire un Lemon , mais j'ai pas préféré ... On sait jamais XD en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma Fic jusqu'au bout ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci à tous ! (ça suffit avec les remerciements ! On sait que t'ai contente !)

BisouX BisouX

Lomée-chan


	5. I'm not a Barbie Girl , but I'm Yours

**RATING : **je dirai clairement M

**Note : **vue que gynny voulait vraiment un Lemon et que moi même je voulais vraiment en faire un (et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait dans l'autre ?) je me décide à le faire dans le chapitre 5 que j'intitulerai "I'm not a Barbie Girl , but I'm yours ." **_THE_** titre vachement recherché quoi XD en faite c'était parce qu'il peu y avoir des gens qui ne sont pas féru de Lemon donc je l'ai fait en "bonus" ^^ et je vais reprendre une partie du chapitre 4 pour le début ... En fait je change juste la fin pour faire un Lemon ... Au passage , j'ai vue l'épisode 11 ... Y a des envies de meurtres qui naissent comme ça ^^ ... Faire pleurer Ciel-sama ... Horreur et damnation ...Bon ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'm not a Barbie Girl , but I'm Yours .**

Sebastian pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel . Un bout de chair humide vint les palper , y intimmant l'entré . Que le jeune Comte autorisa . La langue du démon retrouva sa jumelle dans un baiser . D'abord timide , il devint vite passionné . Mais ils durent se séparer , les poumons du petit Phantomhive m'enquaient déjà d'air . Ciel plongea son regard dans celui de Sebastian , puis il vint se coller à lui en encerclant sa taille de ses frêles bras . Son amour était réciproque , et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir .

Cette fois ci se furent les pulsions de désir de Sebastian qui s'éveillèrent en sentant le petit Phantomhive appuyé ainsi contre son bas ventre , il se sentit légèrement durcir . Ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Comte , qui recula en regardant le pantalon de son majordome avec un léger étonnement . Puis son cerveau se mit en branle , si Sebastian l'avait si tenté en le massant , pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas de même ? Alors il se détacha de lui , prit une pose à la manière d'une jeune fille extrêmement gênée et ouvrit la bouche .

-Je t'excite à ce point , Sebastian ? demanda t-il timidement en se mordillant légèrement le pouce .

Le démon ne refléchit pas deux fois , il sauta littéralement sur le jeune Comte en le plaquant contre le mûr . Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant , le baiser fut plus langoureux et passionné que le précédant . Ciel n'eut aucun doute sur les intentions de son majordome , mais il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et n'avait aucune crainte . Il le laissa lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon qui atterrirent en vrac par terre , l'excitation de Sebastian se faisait sentir dans le plus infime de ses mouvements .

Alors que sa main carrêssaient doucement le membre durcit de son jeune maître , l'autre pinçait un téton et il modillait l'autre , provoquant ainsi des gêmissements non réprimé de la part de l'enfant . Et puis , dans un élanc de luscidité , le jeune Comte prit peur . Mais pas pour la même raison que ces gestes .

-Et les autres domestiques ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , jeune maître , je les ai renvoyé pour le week-end , informa le démon .

Ciel soupira de soulagement , il n'aurait manquait plus que ça : que ses domestiques les surprènent . Alors ils se détendit , mais pas pour longtemps . Car Sebastian avait commencé des va et viens sur sa virilité durci . Le jeune Comte se cambra sous ses caresses qui lui procuraient un intense plaisir , puis son majordome lui présenta deux doigts en les pressant doucement contre ses lèvres . Le petit Phantomhive les prit en bouche avec une avidité non dissimulée , il les suçota avec sensualité . Sebastian avisa qu'ils étaient assez humide car ils les lui retira , provocant un petit grognement de mécontentement de la part du jeune Comte . Le démon laissa glisser un de ses doigts le long du torse de l'enfant , puis s'arrêta devant le petit anneau de muscle . Il y introduisit doucement un doigt , puis l'autre , préparant le jeune Comte à quelque chose de bien plus imposant . Mais le petit Phantomhive sembla gêné car il gigota , mais oublia bien vite ces corps étrangés et lança sa tête en arrière quand Sebastian donna un coup de langue sur sa verge tendue . Il la lécha avec envie , embrassant au passage le gland , puis il l'a prit entièrement en bouche , et d'un côté fit un mouvement de cisaille avec ses doigts dans l'antre chaud . Alors Sebastian commença de long va et viens sur la virilité de son jeune maître . Déjà le jeune Comte n'était plus que soupires et gêmissements . Puis il déglutit , provocant plus de plaisir à l'enfant . Sentant que son jeune maître allait venir plus vite que prévue , il introduisit rapidement un troisièmes doigt . Enfin , Ciel se repandit dans la gorge de Sebastian en gémissant .

Le démon avala toute la semence avec gourmandise , mais il n'était pas encore rassasié , loin de là . Il décida donc de le porter jusqu'à la baignoire pour l'y déposer doucement , il ôta rapidement ses vêtements qui vinrent rejoindre ceux du jeune Comte étalés sol . La baignoire étant assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes à la fois il se mit à genou entre les jambes de son maître , il embrassa son torse , l'indiquant comme sien par des marques rouge . Il remonta jusqu'à son cou et , de sa langue , laissa un sillon humide . Il continua de se déplacer pour , enfin , embrasser langoureusement le jeune Comte . Il sourit en sentant son maître durcir de nouveau . Mais cette fois il n'allait pas prendre de pinces .

-Êtes vous près jeune maître ? demanda t-il .

Ciel ferma les yeux , se concentrant pour formuler une phrase cohérente . Puis il regarda son majordome droit dans les yeux , la détermination se peignant sur les traits de son visage .

-Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! ordonna t-il .

-Yes , My Lord .

Puis il le pênétra , doucement . Ciel grimaça en agrippant les épaules et en logeant sa tête dans le creux de cou de son majordome , son sexe était bien plus imposant que deux ou trois doigts ! Une fois en lui , Sebastian marqua une pose pour habituer son jeune maître à sa présence .

Le petit Phantomhive donna un léger coup de bassin , signe que le démon pouvait commencer . Le majordome commença alors de léger va et viens doucement , il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer l'enfant . Ciel avait les yeux rempli de larmes de douleur ainsi que de plaisir , mais il semblait s'être à peu près habitué à la présence du jeune homme au cheveux corbeau car son visage s'était décrispé .

-Plus vite , je m'ennuie , dit le jeune Comte dans un soupire .

Sebastian parut amusé , car ses paroles contrastaient largement avec les soupires de plaisirs qu'il poussait , mais il s'exécuta . Accélérant la cadence , il obtint des gêmissements de plus en plus fort de la part de l'enfant . Puis , se souvenant de la musique , Ciel donna des coups de bassin au rythme de la chanson , que Sebastian adopta pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son maître . Mais le jeune Comte n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfait .

-Plus fort , Sebastian !

S'éxécutant , il se retira du corps du plus jeune , et se renfonça brutalement lui arrachant un hurlement de surprise . Il recommença ce geste un bon nombre de fois , provocant des cris de plaisir à l'enfant . Puis , sentant qu'il allait venir en son jeune maître , sa fierté lui annonça qu'il devait le faire jouir avant lui (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ...) . Alors il se renfonça d'un coup brusque et profond , touchant la prostate .

S'en était trop pour Ciel qui se répandit entre leurs deux corps dans un hurlement de plaisir totale . Sebastian sentit l'anneau de muscle se ressérer autour de sa virilité et se déversa en son jeune maître en un râle étouffé .

Il retomba lourdement dans la baignoire sur le jeune Comte , évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trop l'écraser sous lui , lui déposant une pluie de baisers papillons sur le visage au passage . Ciel , lui , respirait bruyamment mais se tourna vers son majordome et puis articuler ces quelques mots :

-je t'aime , Sebastian .

-Moi aussi je vous aime , jeune maître , dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Leurs baiser fut bref , mais langoureux et torride . C'était si simple pour eux maintenant de pouvoir exprimer leurs sentiments par des gestes , leurs regards suffisaient pour apercevoir l'amour réciproque qu'ils se portaient avec passion . Mais il y avait un problème , ou plutôt plusieurs qui se posaient . Ciel attendit d'avoir reprit une respiration normal et ordonnée pour enfin pouvoir parler sans aucunes gêne .

-Euh ... Sebastian ? commença t-il timidement .

-Oui ?

-Ce que nous venons de faire est très mal , je le conçoit , si l'on venait à l'apprendre je n'imagine même pas ...

-Je vois ... Déjà , vous êtes un Comte , un homme , et moi votre majordome , un homme aussi . Ensuite , vous êtes à peine âgé de treize ans (l'action se passe après le chapitre 14 et l'épisode 16 je crois) et moi qui n'est en apparence que 19 ans (j'ai un petit bijou de portable avec marqué l'âge de Sebastian ^^) , c'est ce qui s'appellerai un détournement de mineur avec cas d'acte sexuel , et ceci est très grave . Et surtout vous êtes déjà fiancé à Lady Elizabeth , une marquise . Donc oui , si l'on venait à l'apprendre moi même je n'ose imaginer .

Ciel déglutit difficilement car son majordome aurait normalement dit ça avec un sourire moqueur , comme à la fête du Vicomte , mais là il avait affiché une mine sérieuse et légèrement déconfite . Tout comme le jeune Comte d'ailleurs , mais lui ce n'était pas qu'un peu . Mais il se décida et cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son majordome .

-Et bien , en plus de notre pacte , ce sera un petit secret entre nous que jamais personne ne doit savoir , affirma le petit Phantomhive en déposant un léger baiser sur la nuque du démon .

-J'en suis très heureux .

Alors , chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé avant , sauf en cas d'urgence , Sebastian prit Ciel sans ses bras . Le jeune Comte releva la tête et posa sur lui un regard empli d'amour , jamais il ne pourra aimer un autre que son cher Diable de majordome , Sebastian Michaelis .

Toujours allongés dans la baignoire , ils s'embrassèrent avec passion .

_**Undress me everywhere ~**_

_**I'm Yours Forever ~

* * *

  
**_

Voila ! Je sais pas du tout si mon Lemon est bien , perso je trouve qu'il n'a rien d'exeptionelle ... Mais je suis contente d'en avoir au moins écrit un ^^ ! Et pour la fin , je voulais a tout prix écrire la seule strophe que je n'avais pas encore faite :p et pour le "I'm Yours Forever" c'est parce que je savais pas quoi faire d'autre XD Sinon , laissez des Reviews pour me donner vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
